I am Not Dressing Like A Girl!
by Doraigaa
Summary: Kai goes by the name Tonya on a website that he gives out advice. And then a ball comes around and Tonya, in other words Kai has to go. Then he turns to his friend Ray. No! I am not dressing up like a Girl! he snsapped. Should be very funny.
1. Say You'll do It and I'll Shut Up

**Author:** **THIS IS NOT YAOI SORRY! BUT IT IS STILL A GOOD STORY! NOT YAOI!**

* * *

Kai typed on the computer while Ray watched. "Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! I'm so Bored!" Ray sang while he was getting boreder by the second. This oveiously got on Kai's nerves so he shot an angered look at Ray. "Shut Up will you! I know your bored but I have to concentrate!" he snapped.

Ray ran his fingers through his now shoulder length hair and nodded. "Why do you go by Tonya on this Advice column thing?" Ray asked. Kai finished to want he was doing to the last advice that was sent of the day.

"Because...have you noticed there is not one name on this advice page? There all girls and you know I like doing this stuff and it would look silly if a by's name was on here and if the girls knew that Tonya's Advice Column was actually ran by a boy!" Kai exclaimed. Ray nodded. "This is boring!"

Kai slammed his head on the desk and groaned. "Then why are you here if your bored...you could just go home and go to bed like all the other's!" Ray rolled his eyes. He was the only one who knew that Kai was pretending to be Tonya! Max, Tyson, and the other's didn't even know about it!

"Well!"

"Well what?" Ray asked. Kai lifted his head off the table. "You know you can leave, don't you?" Ray took a deep breath. "Yes." "Then wy don't you leave?" Ray crossed his arms and looked at the slate heaired boy. "Cause...I...don't want to!" he yawned while talking.

Kai turned around and face Ray. "Look! Your all ready tired...go home and come back tomorrow!" Kai snapped. Ray nodded as he got up and left the room. Kai stopped typing and listened until the door slammed shut. A minuet later the door did shut and he went back to work.

_Tonya,_

_I have some problems with this one ex at school...see I just broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago and I still like him. Well this is different. Have you ever felt like when you break up with someone you seem to like them more after words, well that's what happened to me! Please oh please reply!_

_Brezze_

Kai looked at the note for a while and thought. 'What should I write to Brezze...What should I write?' he thought. Then he started to write.

_Brezze,  
You should talk to him! Talk to him and ask him how he feels about you but in a way that doesn't make him uncomfortable. If he does like you, take the step up and ask him out. If things are meant to be it'll go fine... if not, it'll be o.k. and after a while you'll get over him and find better guys that are for you! You'll be o.k. And relax and be yourself. But it's good to experience things! and also, If I were you, I'd take things slow! good luck!_

_Tonya _

Kai then turned the computer off and got ready for bed.As he head to bed he heard the door bell. "Oh! Great! Who could that be!" he snapped getting to his feet. He opened the door and noticed no one was there. "Who's there!" he asked a little mad. Then he noticed an envolope on the 'welcome' mat perfectly put.

He then opened it and read it.

_Miss. Tonya,_

_You have been invited to a ball for a thank you for giving the best advice on the advice pages! Lot's of other women your age will be there and would be glad to meet you in person. There will be a nice gourmet meal made by Chef Arnaud, nice musiac supplied to Ms. Ani Jalena, and there will be an award awarded to one of the ladies that'll come, and another award is half a million dollars. We would hope if you will come, we have heard you are pretty darn famous and people would just love to see you in person. Hope you come. _

_Anevay Palace_

Kai slowly shut the door and bit his lip. "Oh crap!" he gasped.

The next day Ray came over agian with a smile on his face. "Hi Kai whatcha doi-" Kai pushed Ray against the wall. "Ray will you do a favor please!" he begged. Ray blinked and nodded. "What is it Kai? What do I have to do?" Ray asked confused.

Kai gulped as cleered his throught. "I need you to go to a ball for me, but the catch is...you have to dress like a girl!"

Ray's eyes widened. "What!" he snapped. "Why me?"

"Cause your the only one that knows about the Tonya thing! And your hair is like a girl! I have the money to make you look like a girl! Please Ray! Please! Just be Tonya for a day and then you can go back to regular Ray we all know! Please Ray! I really need you to do it!" Kai begged as he fell to his feet and almost sounded like he was about to cry.

"Wait! the ball is for that thing isn't it?" Ray asked. Kai nodded. Ray stepped away from the wall and looked at Kai. "Please Ray!" Kai begged again. Ray shook his head. "I'm sorry Kai...I am not being a crossdresser!" Ray snapped. Kai slapped himself hard in the face which made Ray gave a sad look.

"Ray! I'm begging!"

"Get someone else to do it Kai! Maybe Mariah or Hilary!" Ray snapped. Kai quixkly got to his feet and shook his head. "No! No! No! There some of the girls that ask for advice from me! And your the only on that knows about my advice column, please again?" Kai begged. Ray nodded. "Fine but this is the only time okay!" he snapped. Kai nodded fast as he hugged Ray. "Kai! Kai! Stop!" he gasped backing away. "I'm sorry Ray!" Kai appoligized.  
Ray just rolled his eyes and turned to the room.

"So when is this ball and were is it?" Ray asked sitting down. Kai took out the invite and scanned it. "It's on June, 18 at the Anevay Palace," Kai announced.

"Well we better go get the things ready for you!" Kai said. Ray stood up and stopped Kai. "Why should I go...why do we have to go anyway?" he asked. Kai handed the invite to Ray and pointed to the winning prize. "Half a million dollars is awarded to the winner!" Ray gasped. "Yes and if you go in dressed like Tonya I'll give you half of that!" Kai said. Ray nodded.

They soon got down town and to a very fancy store for women. The women looked at the two men that came into the store filled with dresses. "Okay...what should we get?" Ray whispered to him. Kai then spotted a lovely black dress with crimson laces. "It doesn't look gothic does it?" Ray asked. "No, why?" Kai asked. "Nevermind."

Kai looked at the price and it said, $1000! "WHAT!" Ray gasped. Kai slapped him across the face. "Shut up Ray! God! Right now your worse than Tyson and Max!" he snapped. Ray rubbed his cheek and groaned. "Come on let's get it and leave...I don't like the way these ladies are looking at me, cause I already have a girlfriend," Kai whispered, Ray nodded.

After buying the dress they went home and Ray tryed it on.

"Come on Ray...you've been in there for about 30 minuets!" Kai moaned. "No! This is soooo wrong Kai, I change my mind I'm not going!" Ray whined.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Ray! remember the grand prize!"

"Yeah! But I don't care aabout it!"

Ray do I have to come in there?" Kai hissed.

"Fine!" Ray moaned from behind the door. Kai watched as the doorknob turned and the door opened. Ray stepped out wearing the red and black dress. "Kai! I hate this it's so wrong and you know it!" Ray whined. Kai just smiled. "Well, it'll look better when wee give you the girly figure," he said. Ray nodded as he slammed the door quickly got out of the dress and put on his baggy jeans and red t-shirt.

He then came out. "God! That was embarising!" he cryed. Kai just got up and hung the dress in the closet.

"Well, I'm hungry...wanna get something to eat?" he asked. Ray nodded as they walked outside into the grass.

* * *

**Author: Sorry it's not yaoi for all theose yaoi lovers out there. But it is still a good story, don't you think? I like it**


	2. No Makeup, No Dress, No Service

**Author: Here is the next Chapter to like even more. It might not be funny but I think it's funny. I'm still sorry that there's no yaoi, I'm just not a yaoi fan but hey! that's just me, I still like this so please keep reading! **

* * *

Ray looked in the mirror as he pinned his hair up in a fancy look. "Kai...hows this?" he asked turning to his friend. "That's good now Ray, you gonna wear that?" Kai asked. Ray looked in the mirror and nodded. "So what are you gonna do with the dress? When the balls over," Ray asked.

Kai smiled. "I'll probably give it to my girl? She'll love it!"

"You mean Mariah Chou?" Ray asked. Kai nodded. "How long have you two been going out?" Ray asked. Kai thought for a minuet. "For about maybe a two years, I don't remember...it's been so long," Kai said bring in a bos.

Ray eyed the box for a while before asking. "What's that?"

"Makeup," Kai answered. Ray's eyes widened. "What! NO! A dress was bad but makeup! That's worse no Kai!" Ray snapped. "Ray! You have to, I'm really thankfull for you doing this, please finish this and I'll be even more thankfull!" Kai begged. Ray growled and opened up the box and almost collapsed seeing all the makeup in the box. "Kai! Were do you get all this stuff!" Ray gasped, as his hair fell out of the pin. "Magazines, Mariah, you know all that kinds of stuff," Kai announced.

Ray reached into the box and pulled out lipstick. He opened it and it turned out to be a devil red color. "Yuck! This is so wrong, Salima told me she never wears lipstick cause it's made of fish scails! That's gross isn't it?" Ray asked turning to Kai. The slate haired boy gave a nod as they dug throught the makeup.

"You are definetly wearing the devil red color, it matches the dress!" Kai said. Ray made a twisted face. "I'm not wearing fish scales on my lips!" he snapped. Kai took a deep breath. "Ray! It's just this once and you can wear boy clothes again!" Kai said happily. Ray nodded. "Fine!" he scowled.

"Oh! I almost forgot Ray! Let's hear your girl voice!" Kai announced. Ray looked at him. "What! That's impossible!" Ray snapped. Kai laughed. "No it's not just clear your voice and speak but with a higher tone in your voice, then you'll sound almost like a girl!"

So with that Ray cleared his throught and and spoke with a higher tone. "Kai I don't like this!" he said in the girly voice. Kai smiled. "That's it Ray! You did it and it'll be fine!...The ball is in three more days and trust me you'll be ready!" Kai said. Ray gulped and sat down.

_(Three days later ready for the ball)_

"Ray get up! Get up!" Kai said. Ray opened his eyes and turned to his slate haired friend. "What! Kai! How did you get into my house!" Ray asked confused. Kai smiled and pulled him out of bed. "That's nothing to worry about, Come on you have to try on your ball outfit and everything!" Kai announced. Ray yawned almost about to fall over from lack of sleep.

Soon Ray came out. "Wow! Tonya looking good!' Kai kidded. Ray was all dressed up and everything, girly figure, makeup, hair, and dress. "Kai I hate you!" he snarled. Kai laughed. "Well it's ime to go!"

Ray and Kai got into the limo and left the parking lot. Ray smoothed out the dress and took a deep breath. "Kai I really don't want to do this," Ray mummbled. Ray looked at him. "Don't worry Ray this will be over soon, all you have to do is act like a girl, talk like a girl, and do not answer to the name Ray, answer to the name Tonya Adli, okay, and just call me if your having problems okay and I'll pick you up, but the problems have to be serious okay," Kai said. Ray nodded, "Okay Kai."

"We're here Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Kon," the limo driver announced. "Okay thank you," Ray said opening the door himself. He then walked out nerviously to the steps and turned to Kai. "I don't want to do this," he motioned with his lips. "Go on -Tonya-...I'll pick you up after, okay," and with that Kai shut the door and the limo drove away leaving Ray alone at the palace.

He took a deep breath and turned around to see a bunch of women making there way towards the palace doorway. "Hey you! Are coming or what!" a brunette yelled to Ray. Ray turned around to see it was Hilary! "Hilary!" he gasped. Hilary walked up to him and gave a look. "How do you know me?" she asked. Ray cleared his throught and used the girly voice. "Oh your on the advice page too aren't you?" Ray asked. Hilary nodded. "Oh! I didn't get your name!" Hilary smiled.

Ray smiled a little and said hisher name. "My name is Tonya Adli," HeShe announced.

* * *

**Author: In the next chapters Ray will be referred (sp) to as Tonya and instead of he, it'll sayshe till I say so. It's still a good stoy and there might be spelling mistakes. **


	3. Dance and Kiss and Then Yell

Tonya followed Hilary into the palace and sat down at the table. "You look awfully familier Tonya...are you related to Raymond Kon or something?" she asked. Tonya coughed and quickly looked at the brunette. "Oh! No! Heck No! Lot's of people say I look like him though so your not the only one," Tonya announced. 

'Good going Ray! You are him! Gosh!' she thought. "Look! Tokala's checking you out!" Hilary squealed pointing to a brown spikey haired boy with blond highlights and had greyish blue eyes. "He's like the hottest boy of the whole world!" Hilary giggled.

Tonya laughed. "But I thoug- I mean I heard from people that you liked Tyson Granger from the BladeBreakers?" she asked. Hilary laughed. "Oh! Him! I used to like him but he just never had the nerve to ask me out so I gave up on him and moved onto Tokala Yuma! But now I'm so gelious that he's looking at you and not me!" Hilary gasped.

Tonya turned around and looked at him. Tokala smiled and winked. Tonya jumped and turned around. "You don't like him do you?" Hilary asked. Tonya laughed. "Heck no why would I like him?" she laughed.

Hilary smiled. "I can tell you like him!"

"No I don't really I don't! Why don't you believe me?"

Hilary got up and grabbed Tonya's arm. "Come on! Your going to say hello to him okay!" she snapped dragging her towards Tokala. "Hilary! Stop!" she snapped. With that Hilary did stop and looked at Tonya. "I don't like him! okay got that," she snapped. Hilary nodded.

Tokala smiled again at Tonya. "Uh! Hold on Hilary I'll be back I have to use the phone!"

With that Tonya rshed over to a pay phone and dropped in a couple of coins and pushed the buttons to Kai's cell phone. "Pick up! Pick up!" she whispered.

_'Hello,'_ Kai asked on the other side of the line.

"Kai! It's me Ray!"

_'Ray! What's wrong? Why are you calling, I'm still in the limo and it's onlybeen a few minuets!.'_

"Kai please come pick me up! Please I can't do this!" Tonya begged.

_'Ray! What's so important that I should come and get you?'_

"Hilary's here and some guy named Tokala is checking me out, and I don't like that! Please, oh, please come pick me up!" Tonya begged.

_'Ray...settal down, just ignore Tokala and make sure Hilary doesn't know that Tonya is really you! Okay.'_

"well okay Kai...I just don't like the feeling of a man looking at me," Tonya said.

_'Settal down! Now I have to go Ray, Have fun okay,'_ Kai then hung up the phone. Tonya took a deep breath and hung up the phone. She turned around and headed back to the palace. "Wait Miss. Adli!"

Tonya turned around to see Tokala! "Leave me alone!" she said. Tokala looked at her with a look. "But wait! I just wanted to see if you would like to dance with me in the next dance, just for a while," Tokala asked with an inicent face on. Tonya turned around and bit her lip. 'Maybe one small dancce with him wouldn't hurt Ray and then I'm calling Kai to definetly come and pick me up!' she thought. So Tonya nodded and started to walk towards the palace door. Then she felt a hand grab her's then she turned to see it was Tokala. His face turned red, but Tonya's stayed regularly tan.

They got into the palace and went onto the floor and Tokala took Tonya's hand and placed one hand on her hip. 'This is sooo wrong!' Tonya thought. The song was slow as Tonya and Tokala stepped right then left, right then left over and over again till the song was over.

Then Tokala leaned in for a kiss. Tonya gasped as pushed him out of the way. "Don't do that!" she snapped. Tokala looked at her with a confused look. Tokala looked into Tonya's golden eyes. "What's wrong," he asked. Tonya backed up as Tokala got closer. "Stop it! You tryed kissng me and I don't like that!" Tonya yelled (In a deeper voice though) Tokala looked at Tonya with a confused look along with all the other ladies and gentaman in the room.

Tokala laughed. "I swear you justsounded like a boy right there, but who am I kidding," he laughed. Everyone else in the room started to laugh, too. "Ha Ha Ha Ha...um...will you please excuise me for a minuet," Tonya said dashing off towards the pay phone again.

Again Kai answered the phone._ 'Hello.'_

"Kai! Please come get me! Please I'm begging you! Some guy named Tokala tryed to kiss me! How wrong is that?" Tonya cryed.

_'Ray! Ray! Settal down what happened again say it slower this time okay,'_ Kai said on the other line.

"Okay...A guy name Tokala Yuma, he asked me to dance with him to a slow short dance so I said okay, like I thought it would be just a small dance! Then at the end he tried to kiss me! So I pushed him away and then I yelled at him but accidentally in the actual 'Ray' Voice!" Ray yelled.

There was a long pause. "Kai you there?"

_'Yes, I'm coming over right now okay,'_ Kai announced.

"Thank you so much Kai! Thank you!" Ray pleaded.

_'Shut up Ray, I'm just waiting for the limo so by,'_ With that Kai hung up the phone and so did Tonya. Before she knew it she was crying. "You okay?" All of a sudden arms rapped around her body. 'what,' she thought.

* * *

**Author: Hope You liked I think it's still pretty good.**


	4. You owe me For Wearing That Dress

Tonya felt arms wrap around her and so she turned around to see Tokala! 

"Tokala! Let go of me!" she snapped. But Tokala held her down. "Wait! Listen! Listen! Why don't you like me?" he asked. Tonya stopped struggling and took a deep breath. "Cause...your not my type, and I don't like you!" she said calmly. 'Of course he's not your type Ray, cause he's a boy and your a boy...I'm not gay, yuck!' she thought.

Then Tonya started to struggle again. "Let me go!" she snapped. But Tokala didn't budge. Then they heard footsteps comeing towards them. "Hilary!" Tonya gasped. Tonya then grabbed Tokala's arms and threw him. "Don't tough me again!" she yelled. Tokala got up laughing. "Your pretty strong for a girl!"

"Whatever!" Tonya grunted.

Hilary looked at Tonya with a look. 'Why is she looking at me like that?' she thought. Then Hilary gasped and looked at Tonya's eyes.

"Ray?" she said with a conserned look. "No! I'm Tonya! Tonya_...(whispers) what's my last name aga-"_ "No there is no Tonya is there, you are Ray...Raymond Kon of the BladeBreakers!" Hilary snapped.

**(Tonya will now go back to being called Ray (YEAH!) and she will now say he)**

Ray took a deep breath and looked at Hilary. She was right. And one again in the old Ray voice that we know and love he said, "Your right Hilary it is me...when Kai gets here we will explain okay," Ray announced.

Hilary shook her head. "Ray you have to go back to being Tonya for a few minuets!" Hilary gasped as she remembered why she came out here to find Tonya. "Why?" he asked. Hilary grabbed Ray by the shoulders and shook him. "Because! You just won half a million dollars and the award for the best advice giver!" Hilary yelled.

Ray looked away. "I think the real Tonya should get it, and here -he- comes right now," Ray said pointing to a limo. The door opened and Kai came out with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in his hands. "Get dressed Ray and fast!" Kai snapped with anger. That was when Kai noticed Hilary. "Oh Crap!" he gasped. "It's fine Kai I already could tell that Ray was dressed up cause how can you hide the golden cattish eye, the fangs, and the muscle!" Hilary laughed. Kai chuckled a little before looking back at Ray. "Ray! Go get dressed so we can leave!"

"Kai! You won!" Ray yelled.

"What? I won what?" he asked. Ray and Hilary looked at eachother and rolled there eyes.

"Why do you think I came dressed as a girl here!" Ray snapped.

"Oh!" Kai gasped relizing. "You won Kai! You Won!" Ray screamed in his ear. "I heard Ray! I heard!" Kai snapped. Hilary looked at him. "So you were the Tonya I heard all about Kai? Wow, you know you could just call yourself Kai, who cares if your the only guy on the site, but now Tonya has become so famous it's now hard to tell everyone that she's actually a he!" Hilary announced.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," Ray announced running towards the bathroom (He snuck into the boy's bathroom)

Soon Ray and Kai got up on stage to gather there prize money and award. "So tell us wich lovely lady came here to prentend she was Tonya," the man on stage asked. Ray took the mike from the man and started to explain. "Actually no girl came as Tonya...a boy came dressed up, and that boy was me! I did it for my best friend Kai Hiwatari who is actually the guy who was pretneding to be Tonya on the website."

The room was quiet for a while before Tokala started to call. "Wait! So Tonya was actually a guy and I danced with a guy and tryed to, kiss him...YUCK!" he cryed. Everyone started to cheer and laugh at the sametime.

"Thank you for explaining Mr. Kon and congradulations Mr. Hiwatari!" the man exclaimed.

Ray then snatched the half a million dollars out of Kai's hand. "You owe me!" he laughed. Then Ray dashed of the stage as fast as he could. "Ray! I said I'll give you half! Get Back here!" Kai snapped jumping of the stage and chasing after Ray.

* * *

**Author: It is not over yet! So look out for the next chapter soon! **


	5. TysonXHilary

_**(TV)**_

_**Hello Amaya Chiko here for News at 10! Today at the Anevay Palace for the Advice Colunm Ball, the Tonya who we've heard gave out the best advice on the site has came. But the sad part is it turns out the former BladeBreaker, Raymond Kon holder of the white tiger bit, Driger has dressed up like Tonya.**_

_**People for a minuet thought he had became a crossdresser till he explained it all with Kai Hiwatari, another former BladeBreaker who turns out to have pretended to be Tonya on the website by his side. Kai Hiwatari, hold of the red phoenix bit, Dranzer was the only boy on the advice site so to not embarress himself he went by the name Tonya so that emarressment won't harm him.**_

_**But when the ball came around he turned to his best friend the only one that knew about the advice colunm, Raymond Kon...it is said that Kai begged Ray to do it. Even though Kai didn't say it. Ray called it, "Say yes and I'll shut Up!" How funny.**_

_**But the manager still let the two former Breakers keep the pirze money and the trophy!**_

_**That's all we have for today people. This is Amaya Chiko reporting for News at 10 with this weeks talked about story. Tune in next week for the next story. So long!**_

_**(TV turns off)**_

Tyson and Max looked at Ray and Kai. "Ray! Dressed as a girl!" Tyson gasped. The blond and bluenette didn't take there eyes off the blank screen. "Shut up!" Ray said.

Hilary came into the room and looked at Kai. Kai smiled and looked at Tyson and then at Hilary. He then nodded. "Tyson..." Hilary whispered. Kai got up and grabbed both Ray and Max by the arms and started to drag them into the kitchen. "Come on let's go do something you guys," Kai announced.

Hilary and Tyson watched as the three disappeared. Then Hilary turned to Tyson. "Um, Tyson I...I have something to tell you," Hilary stuttered as her face and Tyson's face turned bright red. Blushing, awww!

"Y-Yes Hilary," Tyson asked nervously.

"Um, well you see...long time ago when we were both around 13 years old I had a crush on...you! And when I was 15 the crush stopped and went to another guy. But now that crush on you seems to be coming back," Hilary exclaimed. Tyson gulped as he looked at Hilary with his bright red face. "Hilary I...I still have a crush on you!" Hilary lit up hearing that. "What?" she asked.

"I still have a crush on you, I've always liked you well ever since third grade when you first came to the school. But you didn't seem to like me! But when I turned 13 I wanted to ask you out, but then you started to act mean and I was afraid to come near you. But I was glad that you came along on the BeyBlade Journeys and all that. When I was 14 I planned on asking you out at the end of the tournament when I won. But Daichi and Kenny and Hiro's hugs all got in the way and I forgot, how dumb is that. Then when I was 15 I was hoping to see you at the Reunion Mr. D put together, but you never showed up and I never saw you ever since!" Tyson exclaimed.

Hilary was now sitting next to him on the couch. "Hilary...will yo-" Tyson was cut off when he felt Hilary's lips press against his. It was a kiss! Then she pulled away and looked at Tyson's brown eyes(I don't know what color his eyes are, they were blue and they were brown in the episodes). And Tyson looked at her brown eyes. Then Hilary smiled. "I'll be your girlfriend if youll be my boyfriend!" she said. Tyson nodded as he kissed her again.

That night Kai was on the computer when a message from Hilary popped up.

_Tonya or should I say Kai Hiwatari,_

_Thank you for the advice! I told him and then I kissed him and then he asked me out. He told all the times he tried to ask me out but never had the time to. I thank you so so much Kai, your a big help and I never knew you gave advice before, that's funny! lol! Okay thanx see you tomorrow!_

_Hilary_

Kai smiled and closed her message. "I'm bored!" Kai turned around fast. "Shut up! Ray!" he snapped. Ray looked at him and laughed. "Just kidding! Was that a message from Hilary?" he asked. Kai nodded. "I wonder how much Mariah likes that dress? Even though she knew I wore it," Ray asked. Kai looked at the neko jin. "Oh she likes it and she thought you looked jilarious as a girl!" Kai laughed. "Shut up!" Ray groaned. "I'm not doing that again and you know that!" Kai nodded.

Kai and Ray laughed together.

* * *

**Author: That was a great stoey I might add onto it when I have some new ideas. But right now I'm out, But I hope you thought it was funny. I know it's weird to and please reveiw if you like. Thanx**


End file.
